


Deal

by Ann_Onymous



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Onymous/pseuds/Ann_Onymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman/Joker drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

_Deal _

Joker tasted like pure sin in Batman's tongue. While they kissed Bruce wondered about how he ended up with him like this, not that he was complaining.

How all those nights of _passionate_ fights ended up with him making out his arch-enemy in this raining night?

" _You complete me"_

" _Destined to do this forever"_ Whispered the wind.

He should have guessed that they would soon end up like this, the Joker knew it before him, and he had tried to show him every time they fought.

" _Two sides of the same coin"_

They were bonded to each other in a way that nobody will ever be.

 _Chained_ to each other; Anarchy and Chaos incarnated within Justice and Order.

And in that heated kiss, they sealed a deal.


End file.
